<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Series : (insert a character) falls in love with you by NatsukiTakama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510788">Series : (insert a character) falls in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama'>NatsukiTakama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Series : (insert a character) falls in love with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope you'll love it !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arno Dorian/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Series : (insert a character) falls in love with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headcanon : Dick Grayson falling in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- after what happen with the whole deathstroke &amp; donna’s thing Dick is more sensitive than never, definetly blaming himself for what happen.<br/>
- your meeting was quite unexpected<br/>
- you were a young medical student working as a waiter on a new coffee at San Francisco. the teens heard about this coffee and they definetly wanted to try it<br/>
- He wasn’t a believer at love at first sight, until he met you<br/>
- it was like the time was slowing down<br/>
- all he can see was you, the way you smile, how you face was brighten, The way your voice sound like an angel<br/>
- Everything glowing at your side<br/>
- He was astonished by how beautiful you were.<br/>
- When it was his turn to give you his order he became an all mess, He couldn’t make any sentence whiteout stuttering. Everyone noticed at this point : Something was happening<br/>
- You didn’t notice tough. All you do was smiling to him and helping making his order<br/>
- Which flustered him<br/>
- He is supposed to lead Titan for fuck sake not stuttering In front of a gorgeous waiter<br/>
- But hey everyone has his weakness<br/>
- You on the other side find him quite attractive but you didn’t think much of it. He was your customer today a cute one but that’s all. You couldn’t take the risk of losing your job for a flirt who might not work.<br/>
- After your first meeting Dick and the other (cause they enjoy seeing him so flustered) started to go more and more at this coffee.<br/>
- You were absolutely fine with it : it gave you more chance to talk to the gorgeous customer<br/>
- A day he comes alone at the end of your work asking you randomly if you have plan for tonight, knowing what he has in mind you try to tease him a little bit  <b> « Are you asking me out Grayson ? » « Did it worked ? »  </b><br/>
- You guys go to an Italian restaurant<br/>
- The date was quite charming<br/>
- Turns out Dick got back his control so he could talk properly<br/>
- The more he talks with you the more he feels it’ll become something important.<br/>
- He couldn’t stop smiling the whole night<br/>
- If you didn’t fall for dick Grayson at this point his cute puppy face helped you<br/>
- You two have chemistry : everyone could tell<br/>
- Yet any of you wanted to push anything<br/>
- So after the night when Dick drives you home : all he does what kissing you<br/>
- You were back to your door wondering if you should ask him to enter<br/>
- He looks at you right into the eyes<br/>
- One of his hand was on your cheeks stroking it while you melt at his touch closing your eyes to appreciate his softness. The other one was on the wall right at your side<br/>
- Then you feel it<br/>
- His mouth on yours kissing you softly then more tenderly<br/>
- He did it again and again<br/>
- Until both you were a mess / breathless<br/>
- He looked at you while you were smiling<br/>
- He knew at this moment you could be the one<br/>
- He then told you sweet night and go back at the Titan’s tower were everyone waited for him : expecting some news. He says nothing but his face betrays him.<br/>
- Your routine kept going, He came the day at the coffee shop flirting with you. Asked you time to time to a date.<br/>
- It’s been three months since your first date<br/>
- Both of you felt kissing each other won’t be enough this time, you were at your house for a more chilling date, you cook for him while he bought some good French wine.<br/>
- The date went wonderfully as usual<br/>
- It was late at the night<br/>
- You two started to feel suffocate like the place was becoming hot<br/>
- You couldn’t stop staring at each other<br/>
- You started to bite your lip while he looked at it, focused on it<br/>
- He puts his hand on your cheek and you know this was happening<br/>
- You couldn’t wait any longer<br/>
- You kiss him passionately while moving on his laps, his hand moved on your back one sliding into your butt. Your hands were on his hair moving your lips to take more of him; One of Dick’s hand goes under your shirt touching your back while his tongue was teasing yours.<br/>
- Hearing your moan turns him on<br/>
- In a second he carried you into your bedroom laying you on the bed<br/>
- He moved right above you asking softly <b> « You sure ? I don’t want to push anything » </b><br/>
- You couldn’t be more sure<br/>
- The night was hot and yet very intimate<br/>
- No one was this close to you<br/>
- It’s like he knows everything about you and your body<br/>
- You never felt connected like this before<br/>
- When both of you were exhausted<br/>
- You were resting on Dick’s shoulder breathing slowly while he was stroking your hair. Raising your head you saw him thinking for a moment you were afraid he might regret your night.<br/>
- So you ask him directly<br/>
- Your question surprise him<br/>
- He didn’t think it was so obvious<br/>
- He didn’t regret anything quite contrary but he was afraid<br/>
- Cause he felt it too : he was in love with you deeply<br/>
- And being Nightwing, a Titan,  meaning it would have enemies<br/>
- People who’ll want to hurt him<br/>
- To hurt you<br/>
- He was afraid by the idea of losing you<br/>
- But this decision wasn’t his it was yours<br/>
- He’ll tell you everything about him eventually<br/>
- So the decision will be yours<br/>
- But for now all he wants is to enjoy your presence<br/>
- <b>«I am really happy it happened I just realized how much I care about you how much you mean to me… I love you Y/N » </b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headcanon: Earth 2 Harrison Wells falls in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author note : I am just going to pretend nothing happen to our precious grumpy scientist </p>
<p>I felt a bit insecure about it I read it like a thousand time before publish it I hope it’s fine please let me know ♡ </p>
<p>i do not own the gif credit to the owner @irondowney</p>
<p>Warning : possibly spoiler from season 2 and 3 of the Flash</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- It all started the first time he saw you, when he came on earth 1 for the very first time #DaddySaviour<br/>- you were one of those (with Caitlin) who were a bit cautious with Harry you tried to be nice with him but knowing by experience that a wells could be dangerous. <br/>- but still you were one of the nicer with him<br/>- he has appreciated that like a lot, but at this moment he didn’t think much of it <br/>- For him you were a nice co-worker as Caitlin was <br/>- Team flash saw you as a blessing, : cause every time you were here Harry tried to loosen-up <br/>- He didn’t  behave like he used to <br/>- Hell sometimes he was about to yell at someone but the second he saw you, he just calm down <br/>- They also started to notice his behavior when you were around <br/>- It’s all start with simple things : always make sure to look presentable even stick out his chest trying to look more muscular (by flexing his arms) and taller if that is even possible <br/>- They began being suspicious<br/>- Like I said he tried to cool-off everytime you were around as if he didn’t want you to see « grumpy Harry » which make them curious <br/>- The fact he wasn’t yelling at you didn’t help either <br/>- The last straw was when Harry started to make you coffee, We all know how coffee is important to him but still he always thought making you a cup of coffee : he didn’t do that for the other <br/>- He even threw a book at Cisco for finishing coffee maker and not making new coffee : It never happen with you <br/>- He always trying to find an excuse to his manners <br/>- <b>« Y/N is working hard you should do as Y/N do Ramon » <br/>- « What seducing you ? » <br/>- « They not… you know what you’re jealous that’s all » </b><br/>-Of course the way he acted around you was an echo to your behavior <br/>- Harry starts having suspicious when he saw you blushing when he complimented you <br/>- Plus you were so careful with him : You always made sure he slept enough, ate enough<br/>- His heart couldn’t take it : this was absolutely too sweet for him <br/>- you were killing him by acting like this<br/>- And it didn’t help you were one of the only people who trusted him even when he betrayed Barry by steeling his speed in order to save his daughter <br/>- <b>« Come on guys he is a freaking Dad what did you expect him to do ? He never lies about it he always said he’ll always pick his family first and so do everyone here ! » </b><br/>- He has known about your speech later (cause he was a bit stuck on the pipeline). But for now he has to focus on his mission : get his daughter back <br/>- After that he might try to make a move <br/>- I said try <br/>- Of course it wouldn’t be that simple <br/>- After taking his daughter back closing the last breaches and making sure there no way Zoom could go to earth 1 losing Jay at the process<br/>- Everyone wasn’t very cheerful  : Especially you. <br/>- For an unexplainable reason (For Harry) you started feeling guilty about it as if you didn’t work enough for TeamFlash <br/>- If you worked harder maybe you could heal Jay with Caitlin so he won’t die ??? <br/>- Harry wanted to do something about it but again he had his whole « find my teenage daughter » mission <br/>- After the whole Zoom’s chapter Harry has to go back to his earth : his mission was over <br/>- Since he didn’t make a move about your potential crush at each other he didn’t thought he would be good to tell you his feeling. Especially because he didn’t plan to go back so it’ll be useless. - But both of you were in love though <br/>- Fortunately , destiny has something planned for you <br/>- Harry finally went back on earth 1 not for you but for his daughter <br/>- But still he was back, and you didn’t plan to lose this chance <br/>- You started to get closer to him slowly at first <br/>- but again, it couldn’t be that easy<br/>- He was genuinely concerned about his daughter and he might decided to ignore you (cause he felt really empty without you but won’t tell he was too afraid the feeling wouldn’t be mutual) and - we’re talking about Harry he is grumpy and a bit harsh when he wants to. Especially when was bothered by something in our case he was bother cause he couldn’t help but think about you<br/>- So one day a fight happened between you two and you just left him not wanting being mean at him and that is how he knows you mattered to him a lot and couldn’t pretend you weren’t. <br/>- he couldn’t rationalize it he just felt it : the second you left the room, he felt empty, guilty, sad the way he felt a lump on his throat as if he couldn’t breath.<br/>- He offered you a big belly burger to apologize (that how you knew something was happening)<br/>- he knew you weren’t just a crush (still hate his word) to him<br/>- It was obvious :  How he was astonished by the way you look. How his heart fluttered when you smiled or just said his name <br/>- Your laugh definitely became his favorite sound (with BabyJesse laugh but it’s a secret)<br/>- The way he felt his cheeks burned when you smiled at him or worst when you sent a wink. He became a mess around you.: He couldn’t make any sentence without a stammer or thought properly when you were around him.<br/>- All he was asking was to be closed to you, kiss you, Hug you make you feel loved. But he has lost you now has he ? Well that what he thought <br/>- Again Destiny has planned for you :  during a « normal » mission you decided to fight crimes with Barry : even if Harry didn’t want that he couldn’t say anything. You got hurt : some bad guy choke you against a wall and the last thing you saw was Barry before collapsed <br/>- Harry was so tensed : this was all his fault he shouldn’t ignore you so you wouldn’t have reason to go with Barry you’ll be safe. Of course he couldn’t know that but seing you right there unconscious : he wish he could be there and wring that bad guy’s neck <br/>- In a flash you were at Caitlin’s side to let her « does her magic » as she says. <br/>- And he felt it again his stomach was twisted, the lump on his throat and felt like he was about to cry : what if you didn’t wake up ? He won’t be able to confess to you at all. For a moment you were the only thing on his mind. <br/>- His heart was pounding as if he could go through his chest. He will give everything to go back in time just to save you. <br/>- You woke up eventually. The first thing you saw was harry sleeping his hand on his fist <br/>- Team flash teased you about it especially because he was always by your side. Which was true after your accident he couldn’t not being there for you <br/>- Screw Savitar and all bad guys he was stronger enough to protect you <br/>- After that he started getting closer to you. Which flustered you but you won’t argue it felt so nice having him around <br/>- Cisco teased him so much : You just give him a weapon against Harry <br/>- <b>« Come on ask her on date dude what are you waiting for ? » « I don’t know what are you talking about Ramon. » </b><br/>- The truth is, Harry wanted to confess when he’ll confident enough. But it never happens at least not as fast as Cisco would. Since his « crush » on you it became difficult to work with Harry - - -- because he wasn’t really focused on the work.<br/>- That’s how the war began. If he wasn’t ready to confess maybe someone could push him to.<br/>- The mission was simple : Push Harry to confess<br/>- Every member of the team flash decided to help him too. They couldn’t bear this lust/love aura around you everytime you met each other.<br/>- Since harry was quick to react team flash decided to force him to confess by making him jealous. Which sound like a genius plan on their mind <br/>- All they have to do was to find a rival. And who is better to challenge a wells than another wells ? <br/>- See where I’m going <br/>- They asked cutie pie HR to play it. He accepted just to tease his friends <br/>- So for about two weeks HR has started his mission “Push harry to make a move for fuck sake”<br/>- That’s quite something : every time his dopple’ was around Y/N, Harry felt it his « dark instinct » as he calls it <br/>- Something was telling him to get HR away from you : but how ? <br/>- It wasn’t like you were his. He didn’t has the right <br/>- You on the other side realized what this all was about, and thought it was a great way tot know if Harry was a interested or not. Plus it amuses you seeing him gets angry against HR but tried to keep his poker face.<br/>- It took harry two weeks before explode and took you apart from him <br/>- <b> «Harry what’s wrong ? » « I don’t want to see you with him » «  what ? » « you hear me » « and why is that ? » </b><br/>- At this time he got you closer to him while looking at you right on yours eyes. Harry wasn’t good at feelings he never knew how to say it properly <br/>- So he showed you <br/>- In a flash you were back on the wall while Harry gave you the most possessive kiss you never have. The way he hold you for dear life,  the way his lips and tongue moved against yours. Everything coming from his body told you the way he felt.<br/>- After all this time flirting getting distant and get closer again it finally happened <br/>- Harry only broke the kiss because you were out of air, both of you were a mess <br/>- Your lips was swollen by the kiss and his hair was a mess <br/><b>« Well that was quite an expressive kiss Harry » </b><br/>- He just chuckled and then put his forehead against yours while whispering you how much he loves you, You on the other hand told him how fool he was for believing he wasn’t enough</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Headcanon : Arno Victor Dorian falls in love with you (requested)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author note : I hope you guy will enjoy it ! If you want something like this with another character please let me know. </p>
<p>Warning : Spoiler if you didn’t finish the game + the DLC  (I might have changed the period)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Like I said on another Headcanon, Arno Victor Dorian suffered from depression because of all people he has lost. At some point back in St-Denis’ days, he thought about suicide. After all no one wanted him anymore, he doesn’t have any purpose, any friends, any lover, any parents. All lost with his memories and his regrets… and alcohol. </p>
<p>- In a moment of consciousness, he thought about living France so he might forgot about everything. Then, le Marquis de Sade asked him to find Condorcet’s manuscript in return he’ll give him help to leave France for Egypt. Then his last quest on France began : at this point he didn’t know this mission will help him going through a lot of his issues plus gave him a friends and someone to love. </p>
<p>- You on the other hand, used to work as a bookseller in St-Denis. Let’s say you were a patriot and believe France need to be save : you met Leon some months ago, he was walking around your library looking for something interesting so he could steal it. Unfortunately you found him before he stole something from you : Rather than punish him you decided to reward his curiosity and made a deal with him, he would never try to steal something from you and you let him borrow one book every week. This is how you became friends, turns out this little boy was very brave more than a lot of French’s soldier plus it gave you company (you even started to teach him history and some philosophy). You started to really love this boy : being from a wealthy family you never have the chance to socialize with other people than your family’s group of interest. So talking with this little boy was refreshing. </p>
<p>- His first meeting with you was particular, he and Leon knocked at your door during one night looking for answer about the design carved on the wall. Knowing you were a passionate of history and myth, Leon thought you could be helpful to them so they could keep their investigation going. To be honest Arno expected to see a man or teenager rather than you : even in the middle of the night you were absolutely breath-taken. There were something about you, your aura or the glow from your eyes but Arno was mesmerized. He couldn’t even talk properly so Leon has to introduce him. </p>
<p>
  <b>« Y/N this Arno my friends, we need your help »<br/>« This couldn’t wait tomorrow ? » <br/>« No Y/N It couldn’t ! We’re fighting for France »<br/>«  Alright alright Leon … Well… Monsieur ? » <br/>« Arno, Arno Victor Dorian Mademoiselle ? » <br/>« Mademoiselle, Y/N Y/LN but please call me Y/N »<br/>« Y/N alright …. P-Please call me Arno too » <br/>« Right so Messieurs please come in » </b>
</p>
<p>- To say you were intrigued was an understatement, this whole symbol were all new for you. You told them you needed some times to work on your own with your books to find something that might help them. During your whole speech, Arno couldn’t took his eyes away from you. Not only were you attractive but you were also quite smart and very curious with for Arno was something quite attractive. The boys then left you working so they will investigate on your own. They kept going meet you so you could share what your learned from your book and your theory about what will be behind this door. </p>
<p>- <b>« So at first I thought it could be a symbol you know ? Like an artefact so Bonaparte could use it as a proof of his merit you know ? To justify his putsch. Then I thought about what you heard him say back in the cave you know about knowing the true human’s nature ? And what citizen will do to progress. Both of you have already heard about the myth on St-Denis ? About the king’s ghost killing people by sinking his crown on people’s eyes ? It might be true. I thought a little description on a book about Saint Denis which involved bat killing people by going through their head or something… I know this doesn’t make any sense but what if it was true ? What if there is being this door an artefact or worst a weapon who could control bat or anyone ? » <br/>« I don’t Know Y/N it sound weird »<br/>« Not necessarily »<br/>« What do you mean Arno ? » <br/>« I might see something quite similar when I worked in Paris… Please Y/N until we are sure about what’s behind this door do not talk about this to anyone ? Promise me »<br/>« I promise you Arno » </b></p>
<p>- After this conversation, Arno started to come to see you more and more : he justified his visit by protecting you and make sure everything was okay. But you knew better, it was like he was looking about anything who will force him to stay with you which you would not complain about. The first time you saw him at this night you were also mesmerized by this man : everything about him was divin. He was absolutely handsome, his eyes were sharp yet he seemed so fragile like he was hurt and was looking for something to keep him alive. You didn’t know how to explain it but to you the man was absolutely broken and it was your mission to help him going through his issues. <br/>You started to see each other during days just for the pleasure of seing each other, you talked a lot about your childhood, your trip. Quickly you discover he was suffering from a loss cause he was always unclear when talked about his past as if it was something too heavy even for him. To him it was different, he couldn’t the feeling about being nostalgic with you : not like you were similar to Elise (quite the contrary) but he couldn’t stop thinking about his youth with Elise. You made him feel like a young boy again while he thought about seing everything and be ready to die. He was falling in love with you </p>
<p>- He was afraid and confused he didn’t know if he has the right to have a life. After Elise &amp; Monsieur de la Serre’s death and being expelled from Assassins’ order : he doesn’t feel like he belong to this earth anymore, should he take you on his fall ? It’ll be selfish. He decided to keep his distance from you, he couldn’t hurt you : he’ll be damned for that. But you, you were devastated : because you fell the same about him, you were in love with him and more over you wanted to help him, you couldn’t just let him go to his decline. But the assassins was good at keeping you away from him, it was like he vanished from the city he couldn’t be seen no where. Madame Margot saw this, she was aware about your huge crush on the assassins and knew he felt the same but because of his past he would not tolerate himself to be happy. So she had to act. </p>
<p>-She started to talk with Arno, to understand why he was getting distant with you. She tried to explain how life is going to be rude and how grateful he will be if he got you by his side. She underlined his crush by telling him she noticed how he was looking at her when he thought no one noticed. It didn’t work, Arno could be stubborn when he wants to : he really thought his action were justify and one day you’ll understand. You on the other hand after being sad for couple of days, decided to let it go : I mean the man didn’t want you you couldn’t fight this. You even started to depreciate yourself : to you, you weren’t pretty enough, strong enough, smart enough. So it made sense Arno wasn’t interested on you. Plus he was getting very busy with his mission against Bonaparte. So you barely saw him. But you have seen him enough for Captain Rose to know you could be use at his own advantage. <br/>One night, on your road to your house you noticed someone was behind you probably following you since you left your library. Without looking on your back you were walking faster trying to be always as close as possible of shops just to be sure. Unfortunately Philippe Rose has expected that kind of behavior and wedged you on an alley. They were too many for you and there no way someone would come if you scream for help : this is the end you thought, you were about to die without a chance to confront Arno about your feeling. Everything went black and when you woke up you were in a cave completely tied on a chair. This was probably the cave Arno talked about : Will he come to save you ? Was he still even here ? </p>
<p>- Captain Rose tried to ask you some information about what they knew and what will be their next move. They get nothing, you first pretended knowing nothing about it and didn’t even know those people but you were a terrible liar. Rose noticed that and started to beat you but again you didn’t talk. You couldn’t let them having whatever was behind the door. Arno came to the cave eventually (he learned from Madame Margot you weren’t on your library and some people saw you walking quite fast while someone followed you), to say he was anxious was an understatement. He already lost Elise he couldn’t lose you too not when he came to realize (thanks to Leon who teased him about having a crush on you) he could try having something with you. </p>
<p>- Plus, thanks to Leon he gained faith again and decided he will come back as an assassins for the brotherhood and this time he’ll do it better. He was decided to come back at Paris with you if you still wanted him. Killing Rose was a piece of cake, the man became too confident when he got the key to open the door so he was careless. He didn’t take too minute time before Arno’s blade was on the throat of Philippe rose but he didn’t die Before Arno could say something. </p>
<p>
  <b>« Do not even think about putting a finger on Y/N again » </b>
</p>
<p>- After Rose’s death, he began to kill every Rose’s soldier before finding you tied on a chair. You looked tired, your eyes was so read probably from crying too much, one of your eyes was black while your cheeks and lips were swollen from being beaten. He wished Rose’s death was more painful. </p>
<p>
  <b>« Y/N can you hear me ? It’s me Arno mon dieu … Je suis tellement désolé please stay awake for me I don’t want to lose you Y/N »<br/>« I don’t want to lose you either Arno »</b>
</p>
<p>- After being sure the cave was safe, he asked you to go upstairs and run to Margot’s house so you’ll be safe with Leon : he had still business to do. When he found the old Lanterne and finding out his true power, Arno was sure about one thing : Bonaparte shouldn’t find it. Then when the business was done, Arno went back to Madame Margot’s house finding you on her bed resting while Leon waited for him. When you woke up, he was on your side holding your hands while looking at you with a sad expression on his face. </p>
<p>
  <b> « Why are you crying monsieur ? » <br/>« I-I am not, I am just so relieved you’re okay. I was afraid I might lose you »<br/>« You won’t Arno never … I am stronger than I look »<br/>« I know I was here … I-I know I wasn’t very present these days and I’ll understand if you don’t want to see me again I mean… » <br/>« Arno please shut up. Don’t even finish this sentence, listen to me : I like you a lot, I know they’re something you don’t want to talk because it’s sill hurtful but it’s okay I can wait Arno. I’ll always wait for you. All I ask you is to give me chance to prove you you’re wrong » <br/>« Wrong ? About what ? » <br/>« Wrong about believing you don’t deserve some happiness in your life » </b>
</p>
<p>- This, is basically how your relationship began. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Translation  </em></p>
<p>Monsieur : Sir <br/>Mademoiselle : Miss <br/>Messieurs : Gentlemen <br/>Mon dieu… Je suis tellement désolé : My God … I am so sorry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>